Yakuza
A Yakuza é uma máfia japonesa, que Kiro abandonou. Eles são ninjas assassinos com muitas abilidades. Seu líder é Yuuma.thumb|366px|Yakuzas no Sift Heads 4 - Vinnie's Paradise Sift Heads 4 - Vinnie's Paradise A Yakuza aparece pela primeira vez no jogo Sift Heads 4 - Vinnie's Paradise na segunda missão no Japão. Na segunda missão no Japão, Shadow of the Traditions, um grupo de Yakuzas jovens estão formando uma rebelião, então, você tem que matar o líder do grupo. Depois, na terceira e última missão do Japão, o líder dos Yakuzas seria invenenado por alguém, então você tem que mata-lo mas parecendo um incidente, para proteger a reputação dos Yakuzas. Para mata-lo, você precisa atirar na mão dele quando ele estiver comendo, então, os "HASHI" vai pegar no olho dele, e ele vai morrer parecendo um incidente. Sift Renegade No jogo Sift Renegade muitos Yakuzas aparecem como inimigos principais. O primeiro Yakuza que aparece é o irmão do Kiro, depois o Kiro, Triads Chief, e depois Shawn(Os primeiros inimigos do jogo não são Yakuzas). Depois que você sai da casa que Shawn morre, você pega sua moto e vai para o proximo nível. Dai em diante Yakuzas aparecem como inimigos principais. As armas dos Yakuzas são variadas. Aqui está a lista de inimigos: *Yakuza com Nunchaku *Yakuza com facas *Yakuza com espadas *Yakuza com armas de fogo(somente em cenas, antes ou depois de um nível) Outro Yakuza que aparece no jogo é o Yakuza Leader, ele é o líder da Yakuza e é o último "chefe" do jogo. Sift Renegade 2 No jogo Sift Renegade 2 os Yakuzas aparece como no jogo anterior, mas, eles só possuem duas armas, as espadas e uns pedaços de concreto. Um chefe da Yakuza chamado Hebert Boulevard também aparece no jogo. Outros Yakuzas com armas de fogo(somente pistolas) aparecem junto com outros Yakuzas com espadas no último nível da versão completa do Sift Renegade 2. Sift Heads World - Act II: The Treacherous Return Os Yakuzas retornam no Sift Heads World - Act II (The Treacherous Return) como inimigos principais usando armas de fogo. O jogo também acrecenta o novo líder dos Yakuzas, Yuuma. Sift Heads World - Act VI: Illicit Association Os Yakuzas aparecem de novo no Sift Heads World - Act VI (Illict Association), agora o Yakuzas reformaram a torre Yakuza e você tem que buscar pelo líder deles, Yuuma. Sift Heads World - The Ultimatum Esse é o jogo da série do Sift Heads (dos quais que tem os Yakuzas) com menos Yakuzas. O único Yakuza que aparece é o Yuuma o qual teve a cabeça cortada pelo Kiro depois que ele falou sua infamosa frase: — And i got you! Membros: *Yuuma - morto em Sift Heads World - Ultimatum *Kiro - abandonou *Shawn - morto em Sift Renegade) *Triads Chief - morto em Sift Renegade) *Kienji - morto em Sift Heads 4: Vinnie's Paradise (Sift Renegade, Sift Renegade 3, Sift Renegade 3 Defiance) *Yakuza Leader - possível segundo em comando da Yakuza, morto em Sift Renegade *Yakuzas - Yakuzas sem nomes que aparecem durante os jogos *Hebert Boulevard- morto em Sift Renegade 2 Categoria:Yakuza